User blog:OnePieceNation/Badges (designs, names, new ones)
First I need to rant. Stupid wikia, why the hell can't you tell me certain things up front. How the fuck am I to know that while I am still bloody editing potential new badges that they immediatly become visible on the wikia as new uploaded images. See it doesn't mention it anywhere: Create a new Edit track You can create a new set of badges that reward users for editing pages in a particular category, to highlight a particular area of the site that users would enjoy working on. You can set up more than one category track, so try choosing two categories that would help users show off their specialty! Ignite a rivalry between the users who edit Vampires pages and the users who edit Werewolves pages, or Wizards and Muggles, or Autobots and Decepticons. To create a new "Edit in category" track, type the name of the category in the field below. The regular Edit track will still exist; this will create a separate track that you can customize separately. When the track is created, the new badges will appear in the list on the left, under the regular Edit track. Customize the names and images for the new track, so that users can see the difference! Once you have done the customization, click the "enabled" checkbox to turn on the new track, and then click "Save changes". Users will see the new track appear on their user profiles, and they will start earning badges when they edit pages in that category. You can also disable the track later, if you decide you do not want to highlight that category anymore. Users who have earned badges in that track will always keep their badges, even if the track is disabled. This can help to bring another level of fun to the achievements. Try it out! I know now off course what I did wrong. Since a new image for a badge can only become visible on the badge if you click Save Picture at which point you can see a potential new badge but it also gets uploaded to the wikia as a new image directly. Which is stupid and something I expected would only happen after on clicks enable. This sadly means that working on new badges is very annoying especially if you want to find the right picture for the right badge. Now I have that of my chest. Let's start where I should have started from the get go. So for a very long time now I thought about customizing the badges we now have and creating specialized new ones. The least thing I wanted to do was creating at least one new edit track (for edits on character pages). And to edit the names of the regular badges to reflect hunter x hunter. I have made several drafts for new names for the badges we have already and I was still in the middle of going over things but now due the aforementioned circumstance I have been left with no option then to just show you my latest draft, which is only for new names for the existing badges. Which is this: You’ve passed the preliminary hunter exam 1 edit badge You’ve passed the first stage of the hunter exam 5 edits badge You’ve passed the second stage of the hunter exam 10 edits badge You’ve passed the third stage of the hunter exam 25 edits badge You’ve passed the fourth stage of the hunter exam 50 edits badge You’ve passed the final stage of the hunter exam 100 edits badge You’ve just acquired nen and passed the post exam 250 edits badge Congratulations you’ve become a one-star hunter 500 edits badge Well done one picture added, here take this H rank greed island card 1 picture added badge Well that is an F-rank greed island card for you 5 pictures added badge Now this is worth a d-rank greed island card 10 pictures added badge Well this a surprise here is an much sought after c rank greed island card 25 pictures added badge So you wanted to earn a B rank greed island card well here it is 50 pictures added badge This A rank card has a very low transformation limit, cherish it 100 pictures added badge The S card that is wonderful, now go for that dubbel s-rank card 250 pictures added badge This SS card is difficult to obtain, keep it safe and use it to finish the game 500 pictures added badge So you entered the first floor of the heavens arena 1 category added badge So you made it to the 50th floor, you win 50.000 jenny 5 categories added badge So you made it to the 100th floor, you win 100.000 jenny 10 categories badge So you made it to the 150th floor, you win 150.00 jenny 25 categories badge So you made it to the 200th, floor you better acquire the nen badge if you haven’t 50 categories added badge So you have won 5 matches on the 200th floor 100 categories added badge Now you have won 10 matches, so you can now challenge a floor master or make a 100 edits today. 250 categories added badge So you wanna get somewhere in the Maffia Comunity by making your voice heard 1 Blog Post Edit Badge So you are grunt in the mafia with speaking lines now, that is great 3 different blog post comments badge You are now a mafia’s boss main bodyguard well done 10 different blog post comments badge You opened the testing gate 5 straight days active badge You made it to the guard house 14 days badge You made it to the butler’s quarters 30 days badge You made it to the main mansion 60 days badge So you chose become an associate of the phantom troupe 100 days badge Well you are one of the spiders now, killing many people does pay of apparently 200 days badge Danchou, be sure not to get your nen restrained by some chain user 365 days badge A soldier ant has joined us, has it joining the wiki badge So you have some more personality now officer-san adding to your own user page badge So now you are a squadron leader leaving a talk page message badge Well your just King status aren’t you 100 edits within an hour of the creation of a page badge What you just became a floor master 100 edits on pages within a hour of its creation badge Ah, luck something any hunter needs Lucky 10.000 edit badge Personally I feel that the current badges we have now should only be updated in their naming and not in their appearance. However the new badges I want to make do need their own images so for the track of character page edits badges I figured this out. 1 Character Page edit Badge has the title Hunter Applicant with an image of Matthew who was the hunter applicant we met. 5 Character Page edits Badge has the title First Round Fallout with an image of Nicole who lost the first round. 10 Character Page edits Badge has the title Second Round Fallout with an image of Todo who backed out of the second round. 25 Character Page edits Badge has the title Fourth Round Fallout with an image of Kenmi who lost the fourth round of the hunter exam. 50 Character Page edits Badge has the title Final Round Fallout with an image of Bodoro who lost the final round. 100 Character Page edits Badge has the title You are a Hunter now with an image of Pokkle. 250 Character Page edits Badge has the title you are a 2-star hunter now with an image of Ging. 500 Character Page edits Badge has the title you are a 3-star hunter now with an image of Netero. So this is what I have been thinking about and wanted to quietly work on without it suddenly showing up in the upload feed. So this obviously isn't my final proposistion but, let me know anyways how you feel about the badges, whether you want to see them updated and in which way and whetehr you want new badges and what kind of badges and what pictures we can use for those badges and how we should name those badges etc. Just share your opinion and be sure to check this blog for updates. Edit: This blog would be better with Images, but due to recent events I am kind of pissed off at images. Category:Blog posts